Ponies vs Zombies
by jmas356
Summary: Join as EVERY character from nazi zombies helps to free equestria from the the plague of the zombies,and samantha:
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing**

* * *

><p>"So richtofen where we going this time" dempsey asked. "truthfully American i don't know"richtofen answered."well can it be some where with air and vodka"nikolai pleaded. "I don't care where it is as long as it's not here"Takeo screamed.<p>

**Dear princess Celestia,**

**Ponyville is faring quite well all thing's considering the occasional horde of about a hundred or so zombies, but today unnerved me the zombies were harder to put down today and more came than usual I'm afraid that this will go world wide. So far the only other reports of zombies is in manehatten and I think it's best to keep it that way.**

**You Faithful student,**

**Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight sighed she just lied to princess Celstia "i still can't beleive i lied to her " twilight said. "twilight you lied because you know that if you told the truth she would come down here and put her self in danger your doing this to help her" spike reasoned. "I know spike nut that only helps to a extent" Twilight argued.

Just then a loud electric crackling is heard and then a small boom. "oh my aching head". nikolai complained. "where are we" asked dempsey. "Forget where we are where is my Vodka"nikolai shouted ! while nikolai is looking for his vodka . ponies are staring at them . "Holy hell Horses but their pink and purple".Dempsy stated. twilight decided to welcome them. "Hello my name is twilight what's your names"twilight asked.

"My name is dempsey,thats takeo ,nikolai ,and that crazy looking fellow over there is richtofen. "Hello" twilight started but was cut off by a loud bell ringing . "son of a .. fluttershy get the guest's to the library while we defend the town" twilight ordered. "What's going on" dempsey asked. "Zombies" twilight answered.

"Well hot damn those annoying freak bags follow us whereever we go"Dempsy exclaimed ! "You have experience fighting these things" twilight asked ? "Well lets see since we start fighting zombies i've gone through about 20,000 vodka bottles so yeah bout two years nonstop. Nikolai stated proudly. "well in that case will you help us fight these zombies"twilight asked ? Sure we,ve got nothing else to do,Well i'd like to sit this one out but still mad at zombies for breaking full vodka bottle so I fight,letting these damned beasts attack this town without trying to help would be most dishonorable,ja these zombie if they're anything like the old zombies could help me in my research. "Great but let's hurry"Twilight said


	2. Clearing ponyville

Before The gang could move more than 10 feet ponyville went dark. "No power you gotta be fucking kidding me this is the last time i'm going to look for a power switch"Dempsy stated. everyone ignored the comment. "Unicorn where is ze power"richtofen asked? "In the power building in the "she answered. "Me and ze russian dog will go look for ze power"richtofen stated.

"Okay me and takeo will stay here and fight some freak bags" Dempsey declared."Richtofen the power is down that alley" She said. "Alright time for ze doctor to show these zombies why is a feared nazi general"Richtofen shouted pulling out two m1911s pack a punched AKA, mustang and sally. "Let's go richtofen before you have drown in self confidence"Nikolai said. "shut up nikolai"he retorted.

The group of 10 split up to save ponyville from the impending zombie attacks, but let's put that on hold for a minute and go into another world earth 2012 site of the new zombie movie by George A. Romero Ship of the living dead unbeknow to them the actors are thrust into the fight for their lives let's check up on them.

"RUN FUCKING RUUUUUN" Robert englund shouted as a horde of zombies 300 strong chased them.

well their still alive so let's check out how ponyville is doing.

Richtofen,and nikolai were busy looking for the power, dempsey was bitching about ammo, takeo went on about honor, most of the ponies are hiding, Six and only six of them are fighting.

Dempsey was not a hard man to please ,but keeping him pleased is different give him a gun some ammo something to shoot at and a good woman and he was set for life take one of those away and he was pissed, but lately he just wanted nothing more than to destroy that evil little bitch samanth. Ever since richtofen woke her on the moon he wanted to destroy her to stop the zombies and go home to his time period but he had a job to do here and he was going to finish it if it killed him.

"Eat it freak bags" dempsey shouted as he emptied his dragons breath into an oncoming horde of zombies. now the one thing he didn't expect was flying zombies that freaked him out. "Flying zombies really wow...BUT IT STILL DON'T MATTER I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAY"Tank Screamed as he pulled out his epc wn to pick them off from the ground to save ammo something he normally didn't care about but now that they can fly he had to pick and choose his shots. **BAM,**Yeah now that right there just proves that im a great sniper. As tank was gloating he almost got rooked in the back dodgeing the attack. holy shit that was close. Tank yelled collecting himself

"So Twilight-san what is it do you do around here" Takeo asked. "I was the librarian of this town before this started I almost built up enough courage to tell her"Twilight said blankly . "Tell who what" Takeo asked confused. "What oh it's nothing but like i was saying used to be a librarian now I plan defensive strategies for the town" Twilight said. "Protecting the ones you hold dear by protecting thgis town a most honorable job" Takeo stated. "Thanks that really helps". she said. "so tell me about your friends twilight" takeo asked before she could begin the zombies began to attack the area around the east side of pony ville. "talk later survive now" twilight said. Takeo drew his katana his favorite weapon not because of honor because it never ran out of ammo. as the oncoming horde came takeo and twilight took stance for the fight for their life. twilight's horn light up fire red as she got ready to flame the zombies.

The first part of the horde fell to twilight's horn but she couldn't hold it so takeo took over and started slashing left and right. "I will send you back to hell one piece at a time if i must" takeo half screamed,as more zombie aproached takeo retreated and pulled his pack a punched type 100 aka 1001 samurais and rained purple death on the undead ponies. "FOR HONNOR"Takeo screamed! Five minutes later takeo was out for the samurai so he pulled out his backup weapon the PAP Specter, Phantom and started firing on the dead. Takeo was soon very low on ammo only a clip and a half left.

"Oh i'm very low on ammo twilight-san can your magic finish them i would like to try to save a few bullets for later"Takeo asked ? "I don't know it's possible most of them maybe one or two left alive will that do"She answered? "that is perfect"he said drawing his sword. twilight decided to fire a magic missle then flame them. "Takeo stand back" she said as he complyed. twilight shot a missle the size of a China lake shell. **BOOM**,then she flamed the rest effectively killing them all.

"Whoa" was all takeo could say this pony who looked like she couldn't stand to hurt a fly unless she had to just took out tewenty-thirty zombies in ten seconds flat and that was impressive "You have much power magic one"Takeo praised her. "Oh it was nothing really"Twilight said.

"But it truly was a spectcle of awsome power"Takeo said. "well thats nice of you"twilight said. "Now miss sparkle mind telling me about your friends"Takeo asked. "Oh I thought you forgot"She admitted. "Takeo does not forget easily miss sparkle come let us talk on way back to the town square"Takeo said. "Okay let's go" Twilight said


	3. shit get's real fast

**I warn you now there is a character death in this chapter I didn't want to do it but the story line demanded it but don't worry she'll be back ;)**

"Richtofen why did you choose me to come with you to turn on power I want to kill zombies." The russian whined. "Because i need to talk to you alone it's about samantha." Richtofen answered. "Does that involve killing her."Nikolai asked. "Even better You will control her zombies". He answered. "Does it involve vodka." Nikolai always asked that and they almost always said no but this time richtofen said. "Yes nikolai it actually DOES involve vodka as much as you can drink before you DIE."Richtofen said scarily "Really .. uh I mean what do I need to do?" nikolai ased. "In time my russian friend in time."

"Oh look zere's ze power let's turn it on."Richtofen said. Richtofen and nikolai walked for about ten more minutes then turned the power. "I have turned power on before but this was easiest time by longshot." nikolai commented. "let's get out of here." richtofen said. The twenty minute walk back to the library was un eventful and dull. "I hate few very things and that's fish and waiting."tank said. "Well we gotta wait on twilight and your friend." applejack said. "well they need to hurry." dempsey said aggrevated.

"So Twilight-san you think very highly of your friends?" Takeo asked. "Yes I do but i constantly worry about all of them." Twilight said. "yeah I knoe]w what you mean we will never admit it but me,richtofen dempsey and nikolai worry about each other even though we hate each other." Takeo said. "Well there's the library let's hurry." twilight said.

"Oh look there they are." Nikolai said.

"Perfect now zat we are all here I've got a question for everyone here Do you want to stop the zombies." Richtofen asked. "Well of course we do richtofen we've only been fighting them two years now."dempsey said pissed. "Now dempshey calm down before I gut you." richtofen said.

dempsey was still pissed but didn't want to get stabbed tonight so he calmed down.

"Fine, you crazy bastard." Dempsey said defeated.

"Oh thank you dempshey I take your insults as complimant's." Richtofen said unfazed."Now let's get down to buisness I've devised a plan to stop the zombies, but to do zis we need to destroy that little girl Samantha."

"Wait you said little girl why would a child have anything to do with this situation." Twilight asked curiously and.

Oh ja I forgot you didn't know about Samantha shilly shilly me. Richtofen said playfully. Samantha was the daughter of german scientist , but due to complications during an experiment she was turned into a real bitch, and she has control of the zombies." richtofen explained.

"So, this girl is bad news?" Applejack asked.

"Yes,evil in a way I admire said

"And bitchy like fourth wife." Nikolai added

"So what do you plan to do about her."Rainbow dash asked. "I'm so glad zou asked winged one we cannot kill her for she is already dead."Richtofen said

"We kill those zombies and their dead."Rainbow said confused. Yes yes they are but she's been succesfully merged with element 115 prime element in making zombies you know ja."Richtofen said sounding strange.

"Oh kay, but what are we gonna do."Rainbow dash asked.

"Oh ja i forgot, we need someone to let samantha invade their mind then fight her there when she's vulnerable, and if there succseful they will be in control of her zombie minions." Richtofen said. Unfortunatley only one of us will be able to do this without dieing, and as much as I don't want to say it that one person is ... Nikolai."

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU GERMAN DOUCHEBAG!"dempsey screamed. "Nikolai can't think straight half of the time and you expect him to fight samantha on a psychic level he dosen't have enough brain power she'll rip him to shreds." Dempsey said making a good point.

"Dempshey I know this you shilly shilly american,but there's no other way i'm afraid and besides 50/50 he dies if he does were all dead."Richtofen said half giddy half not. "besides if we don't let him do it we all die anyway this. is. a. last. .We fail we die there is only one other option and it's worse than this one so we go through with this one for now." richtofen momentarily losing his crazy attitude.

"Fine let's just go to sleep before my head explodes from all this yelling." Rarity said finally speaking up.

the group splits up and heads to their respective beds all except those 4 humans who slept in the living room of the tree house

"Well that was the best night's rest I've had in two years." Nikolai said. "so what do we do now doctor." Takeo asked. well I think we need to get some ammunition Takeo pass out three clips to everybody for their guns and let's see what we can do around for a few days until I finally figure out what I need for nikolai to kill samantha but anyway let's help out round here for now."

SIX HOURS LATER, PONYVILLE TOWN SQUARE

"Attention everypony Ah got some bad news the mayor sorta went and uh well died but we don't know how she's just dead."Applejack said. Ponies gasped all around some were scared,others confused,some just plain pissed.

Just then a redish black mist rolled in and samantha appeared in front of everyone and said

"You zombie slayers disapoint me you sit around while my pets and me were stuck on the moon."samantha said. "I'm going to make sure you die this time, and to you ponies the zombies of your world are sadly nescasary for my plan so you all must be killed."samantha said evily. now allow me to introduce you to my newest monstrocity THE LIVING SLAYERS." samantha yelled then she disapered.

"Classic name bitch." dempsey said.

"She's gotten taller." Richtofen noted to himself.

In her wake she left Four replicas of nikolai,dempsey,takeo,and richtofen each of them glowing red with one Solid black stripe on them they pulled out colt m1911 and started shooting everypony on site.

"Holy shit shoot back."dempsey yelled. they blasted at the clones. the clones got mad and started shooting back. "FUCK! aim for the head."dempsey said. "gotcha american." nikolai said.

"Twilight use your magic missle." Takeo said. "Huh oh okay I will." (**BOOM)** she took all but one of the ls'ers out

execept for one and that was the nikolai one who seperated from the pack and he targeted the closet living thing and slashed it with his sickle he got out once he wasout of ammo then they took him out with a barage of bullets. Sadly this day the ponies of harmony lost one of their biggest assets the abilty to laugh

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is the first character death but like I said before she'll be back don't worry she'll be back soon<strong>


	4. samantha's deal

**I myself am A a little disapointed I just don't think I presented it the way I planned well I hope you like It and please tell me what you think **

* * *

><p>"Hey where am I."pinkie asked. "Your dead." samantha said. "Well how can I be talking to you if I'm dead?"Pinkie asked. Because I want to make a deal with you Pinkie pie. Samantha said. "You see I have problem you know them as those humans." Samantha started. I created the living slayers as tstpp a "temporary solution to permanet problem." Samantha said. "So what is it you need me to do?" Pinkie asked cautiously in her own way.<p>

"Simple all you need to do is kill them all you do is when they're asleep get a knife and stab them."Samantha said giddy. If you do this I'll make the zombies disapear from your world,but if you don't I'll possess you and go on a murderous rampage and kill everything in site til get to said in a serious yet girly voice.

"Fine I'll do but there's still the fact I'm um dead you know silly."Pinkie said giddy as ever. "Oh yeah I'll fix that." samantha said feeling stupid. "This is gonna hurt alot." samantha said, then she zapped pinkie with a blood red lighting bolt.

Ponyville was silent as they stood over what they thought was pinkie's lifeless body.

"How could this have happened?" twilight said feeling guilty. "Don't feel bad Twi it wasn't your fault."applejack said trying to condole her friend. I know I just cant... twilight was cut off by a flash of lighting striking pinkie and it was red as the blood in her veins.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING." dempsey screamed. "I zink I know it's samantha but I haven't the slightest idea what she's doing." richtofen said.

Then the lightning disapered,but in it's wake left that little pink pony named pinkiepie alive and well.

"Hi guys so what's up."pinkie asked pretending not to know what happened.

"Pinkie you just got slashed damn near in half then lightning hit you now your fine,What the Flying Fuck is going on here." twilight said mad,confused,and downright joyful that pinkie was alive.

"well looks like if that were true you'd be happy to see me."pinkie said matter of factly.

"I am glad to see you just confused." twilight explained. "zust how did zou get back pinkie?" richtofen asked. "OH I meet that little girl samantha and we talked she explained some things it's all a blur then i got zapped by lighting and it hurt very bad then i popped up her and then you guys started asking me question then here we are now."pinkie said in one go.

"Well if you did talk to samantha how can ze trust zou."richtofen said accusingly. "I knew this girl personally and she was a horrid creature before it happened she would only let zou live if she had a plan."richtofen persisted. but I digress maybe she's changed... but I doubt it." richtofen said walking off.

"Today was interesting don't you think dempsey."Nikolai asked. "I don't know I guess richtofen was sure suspicious of that pink one." dempsey stated. "I think if richtofen has any real knowledge he'll know what to do." Takeo said.

Sugar cube corner 12:47 A.M.

"Oh boy this will be tough I'll need to go super stealth pinkie for this mission." Pinkie was ACTING happy and hyper but really she was scared she didn't want to kill those four,but she knew that if anyone could stop the zombies for sure it was that meannie samantha,but she was also not naive she knew samantha was most likely lying about her promise,but there was no way to be sure for now she would just hope she didnt possess her and hurt her friends. and with that pinkie went to bed.


	5. new arrivals

**This is a plot sensitve chapter the next chapter will be a filler than after that mostly plot**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> "Huh where am ." Nikolai asked he walked around a huge battlefield, zombies everywhere Dempsey,Richtofen,Takeo,ten of those ponies, people he didn't know and samantha all fighting. samantha was winning by the looks of things more zombies than anything he'd ever seen before just over ten-thousand. The humans were wiping the zombies out faster than they could get were using what looked like pack a punched pack a punched weapons they were mowing down everything in site. the zombies were glowing red though he couldn't explain that but figured it was samantha then without warning he got punched of the battle tower and before he hit the ground he woke up<em>

"HOLY CHRIST!" nikolai screamed. "I thought I was gonna die."nikolai said relieved. you are gonna die if you wake me up again." dempsey said pissed. "Ok I'm going back to bed." dempsey said.

**Three Weeks Later,**

"You know today will most likly be boring." Takeo said. "How do you figure Tak?" Dempsey asked. "Well the last three weeks we've only a few shambling zombies straggle in and the rest of our day we will most likely find food and weapons for the ponies maybe help bulk up defenses and that's it."

"Well we did find out how to make our own ammo that's good at least." Dempsey said. "Yeah and vodka is at least tolerable here strongest was very good."nikolai said overjoyed. "Yeah I guess your right at least we don't have to fight unimaginable sized hordes of zombies anymore." Takeo said perking up

**Two Hours later,**

"Well today is a little interesting at least." takeo said. then rainbow and two other pegasi came zooming in looking scared and astonished.

"There's four more humans fighting zombies over the hill there."rainbowdash said.

"Really let's go get them then" dempsey said overjoyed. Well you better hurry their about to get overrun." rainbowdash said.

"If we are going to save zem zere is no time to loze." richtofen said. So the four zombie slayers and rainbow went to help.

"Need some ammo like yesterday."JFK said. 'So american what do we do know that teleporter did us no justice."Fidel said. "It bought us a few more minutes on this earth."JFK said. "Well by my calculations it gave us FIVE more minutes on this earth."mac namara said.

"Well I regret nothing in my life." JFK said. then before the zombies started to kill the zombies started to fall down dead as the original four zombie slayers set into the zombies putting the human zombies down quick as they were dead.

"Wow they died quicker than when we get that glowing, floating nuke."mac namara said. "But just who put these hellspawns to their death?" fidel asked. "That would be me nikolai these other guys just dicked around."nikolai lied. "Whatever the only reason you even shot straight is because you haven't drownt your self in vodka."Dempsey shot back. "Well gentleman America thanks you."JFK said.

"Yeah what makes you so fucking special to america what you served in a war or something I served in WWII so I don't want to hear that your special."Dempsey said pissed. Actually I'm the president of the united states of america up to 1965 then the zombies attacked now there is no america or any place it's all chaos."JFK said

"Reminds me of 1st attempt on my life complete chaos good times."Castro said. Yeah well that image reminds me of 1st wedding party crazy times."nikolai said reminiscing.

"Yeah great times now that gunfire attracted another horde of zombies so we got to get back to ponyville or we die."Rainbowdash said. "Uh are you aware that there is a flying talking pony behind you?"mac namara asked. "Yes yes I am you'll get used to it now let's go." dempsey said.

"So this whole world is inhabited by ponies." JFK asked. "Yes and now eight humans."takeo said. "That is creepy on so many levels" Castro said.


	6. It get's so much worse

**Listen I do kill off a character In this chapter not gonna say who but believe me I've got plans everyperon that dies**

* * *

><p>"Well how do you like ponyville so far you guys." Twilight asked. It's not horrible but I like the whitehouse better." JFK said. "Oh I'm glad you like It." Twilight said." "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go roll some cigars."and with that castro was off. "Yeah I'm gonna go walk around town for a while." JFK said and with that everyone was off except nikolai whoi twilght stoped. "Hey nikolai will you do me a favor?" twilight asked. "huh what is it and I might do It."nikolai said.<p>

"Well will you check on rarity I haven't seen her for a while?" twilight asked. "I will help you but only if you give me vodka." nikolai said. "okay just stop by and see if she's okay." twilight told him.

So nikolai walked to rarity's boutique to check on her for twilight. "Uh rarity the purple one sent me to check on you are you here?"nikolai answered. "Anyone here?" nikolai asked stepping in the boutique. nikolai heard a weak moan upstairs that sounded like up here. "Okay I'm coming up."nikolai said. nikolai walked in on a very sick looking rarity.

"Goddammit,when did it happen?" nikolai asked. "What do you mean?"rarity asked lying. "Don't try to hide it you've been bit I can tell by looking at your eyes." Nikolai said. "Now when did it happen?"nikolai asked again. Rarity sighed,"It happened Four days ago when that small horde of zombies got into the buisness district one bit me and I killed it and hid the body in the basement." Rarity admitted.

"Your going to turn very soon like in next hour." nikolai said. "I know, hey do me a favor get sweetie belle out of here take her to twilight's than come back here and don't let me hurt anypony. Rarity asked. "Okay I'll be back." nikolai said.

"Hey is you name sweetie bell?"nikolai asked. "Yes why do you want to know." Sweetie asked. "Oh your big sister rarity asked me to take you there while she does some things." nikolai lied. "oh okay let's go." sweetie said happily.

"Twilight keep sweetie bell here I've got to go finish a favor for rarity." nikolai said. "okay what's the favor?" twilight asked. "Not to let her anypony."nikolai said walking out the door leaving a sad and stunned twilight in his wake. nikolai walked the road to the boutique gun drawn,loaded,and ready to fire. he solemly walked into the boutique and closed the door and started walking up the stairs.

He walked in to find a barely alive rarity on the bed. "извините дорогой друг" nikolai said in russian. Then rarity stoped breathing. nikolai stepped back and got out his predator and set it to single shot took aim and waited. then rarity's eyes poped open glowing and she let out a ferocious growl then nikolai shot once then all was quite around ponyville twilight set silently crying in her room.

applejack,rainbowdash,and fluttershy ran into the boutique ran up stairs and saw nikolai sitting on the ground and rarity in front of him dead,infected. "You killed rarity you monster." applejack said. nikolai looked at her with soft eyes and said. She was already dead she didn't want to hurt said getting up and walking away to get something to drink.


	7. Hordes of zombies from another world

**Well here is chapter 7 of pvz hope you like please review any kind of review is appreciated**

* * *

><p>Nikolai walked down the road to the bar, but then something hit him,<p>

"Wait a minute rarity said a zombie bit her when they got in the business district four days ago,but I was patrolling that area there's no way there was only one time when nikolai shot gun when I fell and It went off where could zombie get in to bite her?" nikolai asked himself then he remebered some thing rarity said.

_"I killed it and then shoved it's body in the basement."_

"Oh shit the zombie came from her basement in the first place."nikolai said realizing. "Oh no there are other ponies in the boutique better go warn them fast!" nikolai said.

running back to the boutique nikolai got out his gun and loaded it and set it full auto.

Nikolai got in the boutique and yelled out. "Hello anyone here alive?" he saw the basement door open slowly and took aim then a horde of human zombies ran out. "HOLY FUCK!"nikolai screamed running up the stairs zombies chasing him he ran into rarity's room to find three ponies still over rarity he slamed the door and said. "We gotta move!, alot of Zombies behind me!" What uh where did they come from?" applejack asked.

"Samantha teleported human zombies here!" nikolai said. "We gotta move they're trying to get in there out the window." nikolai said opening the window and jumping out. Nikolai ran to front of the shop to close the doors before the zombies got out but it was too late. The zombies were out and attacking ponies ruthlessly. Nikolai looked behind him to see that those three ponies are still alive he looked at them and said. "Alright you three I want you to stay right beside me and run like hell."nikolai said.

"But they can run fater than us." applejack said. "Well I've outran them before and those two can fly so you two go to library and warn others me and this one will make our way there, now go!" nikolai said. "Okay let's go fluttershy." rainbow dash said.

"okay you two be careful." fluttershy said flying off.

"Now, orange one stick right beside me and try not to die." nikolai said.

"Okay let's go."applejack said.

nikolai and A.J. ran about half way to to the library taking longer than it should because of the sheer number of zombies. "Fuck die hell pigs!"nikolai shouted as he emptyed his predator in a group of zombies.

"Fuck these zombies are like sponges for bullets." nikolai said amazed at the number of zombies were here now. "Applejack I've only got so much ammo for my backup pistols the rest of my ammo is at the library."nikolai said a little worried.

"So we just go to the library and you get your ammo and your friends will help" applejack said

"Yeah,but I'm worried about me running out of ammo for calamity and jane before we get there." nikolai explained. If that happens one we will have to make a break for it undefended and beleive me that always ended horribly for us the only reason were still alive is because of revive soda but we don't have that." nikolai explained.

"Dangit this situation just keeps getting worse and worse." applejack said.

"Yeah but we can't stay and talk any longer we have to go now and het as far as we can before I run out, now let's move!" nikolai said.

Nikolai and applejack got within a few feet before the libary but before they could get there a zombie dog tackled dempsey through a window.

dempsey grabed the dogs head and pushed it to the side and shot one pistol round.

"Hellhound tell your master I'm gonna kick her ass." dempsey taunted then he saw nikolai.

"Nikolai your missing the party over here." dempsey said jokingly.

"Beleive me Dempsey I've had the time of my life." nikolai joked back.

"Well come in the library you'll have even more fun." dempsey said

"Can't wait to almost die again."nikolai said sarcastically.

"What happened here twilight?" applejack asked.

"When the zombies attacked most of the town came here half of them were bitten and we seperated the uninfected from the infected then once they turned they were killed,but the zombies outside followed them and busted the door down then it was a complete clusterfuck ponies screaming guns firing total chaos." twilight explained solemly.

"Alright lizten zere everyone we need to leave thiz town anyone know where we can go?" Richtofen asked.

"Uh we could go to manehatten" gray pegasus pony with cocked eyes said.

"Oh ze big city flashing lights unz zombies brillant idea let's go az soon az possible." richtofen said then the zombies broke down the door.

"I zink that zould be now." richtofen said. people and ponies made their way to the back to escape except for a few ponies and one human who died when the zombies broke in. The human was dick cheny who got drug out a window he was standing in front of.

The surviving people and ponies mad their way their way towards Manehatten.

"I cannot believe we actually survived that onslaught."dempsey said.

"Yeah well that magic barrier knocking the zombies backwards helped." rainbowdash said.

"That was a necessity." twilight said.

"Yeah let's just go to your city."dempsey said.


	8. Old friend new attitude

**This chapter was a pain in the ass I deleted it three times before you have what you got here. As always I hope you like It tell me what you think bye**

* * *

><p>"So this is the beautiful and glamorus manehatten." dempsey said.<p>

"Looks like your standard zombie infested pony city." nikolai said.

"How would you know what that looks like nikolai?" dempsey asked.

"Take a city filled with ponies add zombies." Nikolai said.

**Somewhere In hell,**

"You finnally ready to give in and do what I say?" samantha asked.

"I won't even see what you want me to do." rarity said.

"Wanted you to get me a glass of milk since you locked yourself in the lounge." samantha said.

"Oh if that's the case then here." rarity said opening the door.

as soon as rarity open the door samantha tackled her.

"I made a mistake trusting that pink friend of yours but that's where you come in." samantha said infecting rarity with element 115 directly.

"What did you do?" rarity asked yelling in pain.

"That red glow around you is the element 115 absorbing in your body." samantha said.

"Why the special treatment to turn me into a zombie?" rarity asked.

You've already been a zombie now your a special infected as dempsey would say."Samantha explained.

"I have done three times before and it had different effects every time two out of three times the special infected were lethal but one was just annoying I hope your lethal." samantha said stepping back witing for the transfusion to finish.

Rarity looked at herself and started to scream in pain then she passed out when she woke up she had red eyes her horn had grown longer and along with that she grew another horn she had wings and her coat was no longer white it was black and her mane and tail was red.

"Now that looks lethal." samantha said smirking.

**Manehatten,**

The heroes were finnally getting a break they just had to pick a few zombies off and they had a place to stay for the night... or so they think.

"I think things are starting to look up." Takeo said taking a sip of his quick revive.

"Dude tak how can you stand that stuff it's pmineure fucking fish." Dempsey said.

"I like stamin up best the flavor gets me going." nikolai said.

"It's supposed to you idiot." dempsey said.

"What are you idiots talking about?" rainbow asked.

"perk a cola these drinks most of them taste god awful the worst being the one tak has but they all will save your ass." dempsey explained

"Can I have one?" rainbow asked.

"Sure but drink it all even if you don't like it or the effects won't work." dempsey said giving her a juggernog.

Rainbow dash chugged the whole thing down in one go as nikolai recomended for the first to make sure she liked it.

"That has a cough syrup flavor to it." rainbow said.

The ponies each tried all of the drinks the least favorited of course was quick revive but it was explained that it was important.

"I like speed cola best it had a weird flavor to it but it was good." twilight said.

"Mine was doubletap." applejack said.

"Stamin up." pinkie said bouncin off the walls.

"You really think it was a good idea to give her that.?" rainbow asked.

"meh." dempsey replied.

"Well mine was quick revive." rainbow said.

"Mine was juggernog." fluttershy

"You know alot could be said about these perks." Twilight said.

"Like what?" dempsey asked.

"Their perks excatly what their called." twilight said.

"I guess." dempsey said laying on a couch.

**3 hours later,**

"Good now stop this wave of zombies." samantha said.

Rarity looked at the massive horde of one thousand zombie closed her eyes and her horns started to glow and she shot out a concentrated beam of energy that cut some of the zombies in half then it got massive until it obilterated the rest.

"Impressive rarity you think you can handle those survivors now?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." rarity said.

"Go kill them all except twilight sparkle plans have arisen." samantah said walking away.

**1 hour later skies above manehatten,**

"Zombie pegasi find them and attack I'll be there shortly." Rarity said watching them closely.

Rarity was no fool she hung back till the pegasi found them then she would attack but she couldn't just obliterate them all because she needed twilight alive

rarity saw the zombie pegasi start to attack a building and she knew they found them."

"What the hell?" dempsey yelled jumping up and shooting the zombie and waking everyone else up.

Everyone still had the perks flowing through their systems so they were a bit safer,but their were alot of zombies and they flew at that.

Then the zombies flew away.

"What the hell was that about?" Dempsey asked confused.

"Dying." Rarity said

Rarity fired a shot of concetrated energy and hit macnamara killing him.

"What the hell!" Dempsey screamed.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight You've broke my heart you don't remeber one of your best friends." Rarity said smirking.

"You are not rarity." Twilight said.

"How do you figure genius?" rarity asked.

"Rarity wasn't a bitch." Twilight said.

"Well the rarity you knew is dead this is the better Rarity." Rarity said.

Rarity decided to kill them with as little damage to twilight so samantha wouldn't flip on her.

Rarity charged and rammed applejack into the wall.

Applejack was strong and would never admit defeat but even she admits that hurt.

"Everyone of you except twilight is gonna die here." Rarity said.

"Run!" dempsey Screamed.

"No you don't." Rarity said.

"Yes they do applejack." said ramming rarity.

"Okay new plan I kill you personally then everyone else." Rarity said growling.

"Applejack you can't handle her she's to strong!" Twilight said.

"We are not starting this right now, now go!" Applejack demanded.

"Fine whatever." twilight said running off with the others.

"You used to be my friend rarity." Applejack said.

"Yeah and I was once your friend times change." rarity said.

Rarity needed to make sure the others didn't get away so she tried to get rid of Applejack quickly as possible.

Rarity charged but applejack sidestepped her and rammed her from the side. rarity didn't really feel it but it did slow her down for a second. Rarity used magic to levitate the couch and throw it at her.

The couch hit applejack directly and knocked her down hard,But non the less applejack got up and continued to fight.

_"Hitting her seems to not do much I doubt i can gey her to hold still long enough to kick her but I can try." applejack thought_

Applejack ran forward and hoped over Rarity and landed on her leg.

Rarity winced in pain but applejack ran up and bucked her in the side of the head.

Applejack didn't miss a beat and ran over to rarity picked her up and ran with her into the wall under a power box.

with her horns sticking in the wall applejack jumped up and her horns went up the wall straight into the power box electrocuting Rarity.

"That was painful to do." applejack said sorta crawling out of the room.

"Well it's not over yet." rarity said in a sorta demonic voice.

Applejack looked back and rarity's hair was cinged and burnt her horns were black not red and her wings feathers were falling off.

"You die here!" rarity said letting out the energy built up in her horn causing the building to collapse.

"Thats the end of that." rarity said as she started to walk away.

"Not yet." applejack said standing up not a scratch on her.

"How!" rarity asked worried.

"Quick revive and juggernog bitch." applejack said running at rarity.

Applejack rammed rarity with all her might knocking her down then got over top of her and started to hit her repetedly. Rarity summoned all her strength and kicked applejack off her and into a building across the street. Rarity went into a rage mode andpulled applejack out of the wall and threw her to the street and started to charge her horn.

Applejack knew if she didn't do something she was dead but there wasn't anything she could do her legs were broke and she was tired and in pain so she put her hat over her face and just closed her eyes.

"Okay Dempsey,NIkolai give me five minutes and I'll teleport us to canterlot." Twilight said.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Dempsey asked.

"I couldn't teleport that many of us that far." twilight said.

"Well better late than never." dempsey said.

"So how will we know when we telepor...t oh we're done." dempsey said noticing the change of scenery.

"Oh look we teleported into the middle of a populated town full of ponies and now we're getiing weird stares wonder where that happened before." Nikolai said looking at Twilight.

"Your not helping the situation Nikolai." twilight said walkimg up the street.

"Where she going." Dempsey asked.

"That gigantic castle that looms over the city." Spike said following twilight.

"Well I'm game." takeo said.

**Celestia's castle,**

"Twilight you made it here." Celestia said distress painfully obvious in her voice.

"Beleive me we had the a fucking time geting here." dempsey said taking a drink of vodka.

"Dempsey did you still my vodka!" Nikolai asked pulling out his sickel.

"No you gave it to me for my birthday last week." Dempsey said desperatley.

"You live for now." Nikolai said putting away his sickel.

"Well you all must be very tired so I'll have my guard show you all to your rooms." celestia said.

"Thank you." JFK said.

"Kissup." dempsey said.

"No I have respect in front of royalty." JFK said.

"Girls I need to speak with you." Celestia said.

"Okay." Twilight said.

"You girls need to be careful and twilight You should have sent me a letter telling me your situation." celestia said obviously scolding twilight.

"The situation got so bad so fast we couldn't do anything." Twilight explained.

"It's fine hey where's rarity and applejack?" Celestia asked.

"Rarity died and samantha turned her into her bitch and applejack got killed by her." twilight said.

"Okay listen I have six strangers in my castle and you four are obviously tired and sad and need rest so in the morning I'll come by and Get you and your friends and everything has to be explained okay." celestia said.

"Okay princess." Twilight said.

And with that twilight and her friends were shown there rooms which was one big room where everyone slept for tonight at least.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
